Zero
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Kiryu Zero was always a cold and distant person, but what does he feel about Yuki? One-shot!


**This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic so please forgive me if I accidentally write something bad... I really love the series the moment I watched the anime and after reading the manga, shit I just wanted more of it! I ship Yuki and Kagame but also Yuki and Zero. I think they're cute couples so please don't murder me for shipping them. I don't own the** **characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino sensei.**

I never forgot the first time I saw her face. I was shock then, my entire body drenched in blood as Kaien Cross brought me into his home. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt like I had walked out of a dream, a dream where I had just lost my parents. All because of that vampire woman, the one whom my brother trusted and let into our home. Ah, Ichiru. What have I done wrong as an older brother? Maybe it would have been better if I had died at birth instead of robbing you of your birthright and powers as a vampire hunter.

As I gazed at the door, a small figure stood there, her brown hair waving in the cold air. Her brown eyes were wide as she took in the sight of blood on me. I wanted to shy away from her, disgusted of my current situation but she took me in anyway by the hand, leading me to the bathroom to clean my wounds. The towel turned red within minutes, although I couldn't tell whether it belonged to me or someone else. I shuddered at the thought of my parents lying dead on the floor; Ichiru standing next to her…

"I'm Yuki," the girl said as she lead me away. Yuki. That was a beautiful name. it suited her nicely. Her bright smile seemed to light up the dark world I was in now, wrapping me in a warm embrace by just being around me. But knowing what had happened earlier, her fangs sinking into my neck, I knew I could never be near her. Not as long as I lived.

When I found out Kaien Cross allowed a pure-blood vampire by the name of Kaname Kuran to visit his home, I felt so disgusted as I picked up a knife and sped to him, wanting to stab him in the heart. Yuki had stopped me, shielding the older boy from me. The way she looked up to him, calling him Kaname-sama, it made my blood boil. As he looked at me, I could tell he knew of the current predicament I was facing.

I wanted to kill myself, the feeling of her hands on my skin making me want to retch. I spent hours staring at the ceiling, trying to get rid of her cold long fingers from my neck. I wanted the feeling to go away, to just disappear. I wish I wasn't turning into the very thing I was supposed to kill. I felt so thirsty, my hand reaching out to grab the pills Kaien had given me but I relented, not wanting myself to become the monster I had been turned into.

"Zero?" a voice whispered from the door as I turned around. "What are you doing, Zero?!" Yuki gasped as she slid to her knees, dabbing my wounds with a cloth. I had been scratching myself earlier, trying to get rid of that woman's foul touch from me. Even though she was the one who sired me, I couldn't give in to what she had cursed me with. I could feel Yuki's blood pumping through her veins and I wanted to reach out and touch her skin, feel the pulse on her neck, feel my lips pressing against it…

I stopped myself, pulling away as she stared at me. "Zero. I will always protect you no matter what happens," she said as I looked at her. Foolish girl, don't you know what you're dealing with here? I could kill you any minute if my thirst runs out of control… I wished I could just go near her, let her comfort me with her presence but I knew I can't.

The years passed and we entered school. She looked so lively to be able to mix with other students despite being the occasional dreamer in class. I wanted to smile and laugh with her but I knew the more I drew closer to her, the more irresistible the urge will become. I couldn't put her in danger for something I can't control. I watched from the distance, pretending to be a cold collected person who didn't care about anything in the world except for her.

When they announced the opening of the night class, I felt rage race through me at the thought of vampires living among humans. No matter how much the Headmaster told me, I believed that humans and vampires shouldn't live near each other. Especially with Kaname around, it makes things more complicated since Yuki tends to get more lost in the head then ever before.

There was also the pressing matter of girls trying to catch the eye of a Night Class student so we were 'employed' to be the prefects of the school that bring order to the Night and Day classes. I thought how much it was of a nuisance but to protect Yuki from the vampires, I would do anything in my power to do so.

It wasn't a surprise that humans were so attracted to the vampires. They were lovely things, although something must sinister lurks under their skins. Not all vampires were like that but I couldn't take my chances. Whenever I saw Kaname with Yuki, I felt a curling anger in me, not because I hated the Night Class but because I couldn't stand her being attracted to the beast that had killed my family. Or rather one of the same kind.

I didn't know what Yuki saw in Kaname but I knew for one thing it made me feel like I had to snatch her away and wrap me in my arms. I didn't trust the guy for a reason. Somehow something about him being around Yuki doesn't make it feel right. Maybe it is because of something that lurked within me, something I couldn't unleash.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki shouted as she ran to greet them, earning her the jealous stares of the rest of the girls. I glared at them, making them scatter back to their dorms as Kaname patted her on the head. Who does he think he is? My fist tightened against my side as I thought of how I could never tell her. No matter how much I hated to admit it, the small bumbling girl that has been my adoptive sister for these few years had a place in my heart. I wanted to press my lips against her neck, drink up her very essence, feel her under me. I wanted to tell her so badly it made my body ache. I wanted to tell her that… I loved her.

 **Okay thats it for this one! If any of you have some ideas for a Vampire Knight fanfic, let me know! I'm currently on holiday so I might be able to take some requests!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
